


Richie and Eddie Moments

by shanisafan



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Black Friday, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Reddie, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanisafan/pseuds/shanisafan
Summary: Where my tumblr requests are going to be on archive!Snippet:“You can’t buy that.”“Why not?! I like it!”“Eds, it is so gay.”“Oh fuck you!” Eddie threw the sweater back on the rack almost knocking over the whole display. They kept walking around the store, dodging through shoppers, and stepping over discounted clothing strewn everywhere.“I need a new sweater and you keep saying everything I pick is gay!” Eddie said in frustration. “Can you just let me live, Richie?”





	1. Black Friday Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr request: Reddie Black Friday shopping
> 
> I will add more reddie prompts here if they come!

“You can’t buy that.”

“Why not?! I like it!”

“Eds, it is so gay.”

“Oh fuck you!” Eddie threw the sweater back on the rack almost knocking over the whole display. They kept walking around the store, dodging through shoppers, and stepping over discounted clothing strewn everywhere. 

“I need a new sweater and you keep saying everything I pick is gay!” Eddie said in frustration. “Can you just let me live, Richie?”

Richie laughed and slung his arm around Eddie’s shoulders. Eddie thought about elbowing him in the guts but decided since they were in public, he would be the bigger person. Ironic. Eddie thought as the smaller between them. Richie kissed the side of his head and he softened a little bit.

They got to another rack and Eddie went to grab a sweater. When he tried to pull it out, there was resistance. Another hand was trying to grab it. He recognized the rings on the fingers. 

“Bev?” Richie said before Eddie could speak. 

“Hey there!” She gave them both hugs still holding onto the sweater. “Did you want this Eddie? I was just looking for a Christmas gift for you and thought this sweater would look great.”

Eddie smiled at her fondly. “I would love it as a gift!”

“Takes away the surprise.” She argued. 

Eddie chucked. “Yeah, but you always tell me what my gift is going to be because you cannot keep a secret to save your life.” 

“It’s true. She’s the one who yapped that I had a crush on you.” Richie pushed her lightly. 

Eddie grinned wider, “But that was a good secret to tell. It gave me the courage to ask you out.”

“That’s true.” Richie shrugged. “Alright, I need to get some blue jeans. See you later, secret revealer.” Beverly smirked at him and headed to the cash register to check out. 

Eddie and Richie went into a dressing room to try on clothing. Everything Richie tried on fit him perfectly. It made Eddie so mad. He put on a pair of pants that were perfect in the waist but fell far past his feet. Then a shirt that was too small and a jacket that was too big. Richie had finished trying on clothes and was cracking jokes about Eddie’s unluckiness with clothing. After the fourth shirt, he threw it on the ground in frustration, grabbed his own shirt and threw it over his head. 

“Let’s just fucking go.” Eddie huffed out. He sat on the small chair in the dressing room to tie his shoes. Richie stood in front of him but Eddie refused to look up. He kept tying and retying his shoes in rage trying to keep angry tears from falling. Richie sunk to the ground and smacked Eddie’s hands away to tie his shoes for him. 

Eddie leaned his back against the mirror taking calming breaths. “I’m just infuriated that nothing ever fits me right. Everything fits you great. You get to be this tall stud and I am here as the jelly bean sized boyfriend.”

Richie rubbed his palms soothingly on Eddie’s thighs. “Eds, look at me.” Eddie shifted his eyes reluctantly to meet Richie’s. “You are not jelly bean sized, you are beautiful and perfect the way you are. Stop being so hard on yourself. The clothing industry fails most people.”

Eddie tried to keep sulking but ended up moving his face forward to kiss Richie. He lightly bit Richie’s bottom lip and deepened the kiss awakening the usual swarm of butterflies. Eddie slowly relaxed and put his hands in Richie’s hair to bring them closer together. Richie opened his mouth further, pushing his tongue along Eddie’s. They eventually had to break away to breathe. 

“Thanks Rich. You always know just what to say.” Eddie whispered. 

“Of course, I love you. Let’s go to a place where the clothing will actually fit. Maybe a baby store?” Eddie hit him viciously but let out a laugh. Richie stood helping Eddie to his feet. “And leave all the clothes on the ground as punishment,” Richie added.

Eddie frowned, “No, let’s not punish the poor department store workers. Black Friday is already hell for these people.”

“Goodie goodie.”


	2. A New Christmas Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tumblr anon asked for some fluff reddie because they read a sad one. SO I DID THE THING! 
> 
> Snippet:  
> “Eddie, you seriously need to sit down and chill or I am going to stuff this ornament up your ass.” Beverly huffed out.
> 
> “It’s ok, Bev. He’s just being Eddie.” Ben said carefully taking the icicle ornament away from her.
> 
> “Sorry! I just want it to be perfect.” Eddie said quickly. He went over to the table and grabbed a candy cane offering for Beverly. She took it without malice, mostly because she loves candy almost as much as Richie.
> 
> “He’s going to love it, Eddie.” Bill said reassuringly.
> 
> “I fucking hope so.” Eddie breathed out slowly.

A Christmas Tradition

Eddie was freaking out. Well, Eddie was always freaking out but right now he was REALLY FREAKING OUT!

Christmas was two days away and he had zero gifts for Richie. He managed to get something special for all the other losers: Bill was getting a watercolor set; he got Beverly a charm that said “Loser Club President” to go on her necklace; Stanley would receive an engraved leather bound journal; he got a recipe book for Mike; and Ben would get a sweater Eddie made.

He could not think of a single thing to get Richie. Usually, he was the easiest to buy gifts for but since they started dating, Eddie wanted to give him the absolute best gift ever. He loved him so much it hurt. Should be easy, right? WRONG.

“What can I get him in two days?!” Eddie yelled at Bill. He had begged his friend to come over and help figure something out.

“You could get Richie anything and he would love it because it came from you,” Bill responded. “Eddie...s-s-stop pacing! You’re giving ME anxiety.”

“Listen, Bill, my undiagnosed anxiety is nothing to scoff at. I get this pain in my chest, then my body feels like it is on fire, then I start shaking and cannot breathe and OH GOD I AM HAVING AN ACUTE PANIC ATTACK RIGHT NOW!”

“B-B-BREATHE!” Bill managed to get out before going over to his friend to rub his back soothingly.

“You’ll think of something to get him! Actually, you should make him something. Things you m-m-make fuh-for him are so much better than the stuff you buy.” Bill suggested.

Eddie looked at the ground guiltily, “I bought your gift...I hope that’s cool.”

“People should only buy things for me, I’m rarely sentimental about anything. Well, except any of my brother’s stuff…” Bill trailed off awkwardly.

Eddie looked at his friend cautiously and gave him a hug. Sometimes Bill would start crying if people hugged him and Eddie did not want to make him too upset right now.

“The holidays are really hard,” Bill said softly. “I miss him the most then.”

“I know Big Bill,” Eddie said quietly. “I...oh my god, I know what to do for Richie!”

Bill pulled out of the embrace, “What?!”

“Sorry to be insensitive,” Bill waved him off like he preferred they not dwell on him. “Richie always talks about how our Loser traditions are super important to him because his family never has any. So since we are dating, I should start a tradition just the two of us that we can do during the holidays!”

Bill smiled widely, “That sounds great! Do you need any help?”

“I may need everyone’s help!” Eddie said excitedly.

They all gathered at Eddie’s place to help set up and Eddie’s neurotic side was coming in full.

“NO! Beverly! Put that over in the right corner!”

“Ben! It is lopsided!”

“Please add more salt to this, Mike. NO NO! Too much salt!”

“Stanley, you literally are doing everything wrong. Look at how Bill is doing it.”

Stanley had finally had enough. Eddie could yell all he wanted, but insulting him by saying he was doing something wrong had crossed a line.

Stanley threw down the project he was working on, “I don’t know how Trashmouth fucking handles your neurotic tendencies. I would develop 10 new compulsions if I was dating you for one day.”

“Yeah, but you would have 100 more if you dated Richie.” Mike chimed in. They all laughed.

“Just the thought of it makes me nauseous. Thank god for you.” Stanley kissed Mike on the cheek. Mike winked at him and went back to cooking furiously.

“Yeah yeah, I have issues. Stanley has issues. WE ALL HAVE ISSUES! Keep working little elves!” Eddie demanded.

“Eddie, you seriously need to sit down and chill or I am going to stuff this ornament up your ass.” Beverly huffed out.

“It’s ok, Bev. He’s just being Eddie.” Ben said carefully taking the icicle ornament away from her.

“Sorry! I just want it to be perfect.” Eddie said quickly. He went over to the table and grabbed a candy cane offering for Beverly. She took it without malice, mostly because she loves candy almost as much as Richie.

“He’s going to love it, Eddie.” Bill said reassuringly.

“I fucking hope so.” Eddie breathed out slowly.

 

*

 

Later that night, Richie came knocking on Eddie’s door. Before he could even lift his hand to the doorbell, the door swung open. “Merry Christmas, Richie!”

Richie grinned his beautiful side smile, “Have we become a couple that can sense each other’s presence?”

“Listen, I’ve been waiting by my window for you the past hour because I have been so nervous about tonight.” Eddie admitted immediately. Sometimes he wished his bluntness would stay inside his head.

Richie threw down the gift he was holding and grabbed Eddie’s face to kiss him. He broke away and he said, “That’s the cutest thing I’ve ever been told.”

“Shut up, I’m not cute.” Eddie responded but he got Richie into the house and closed the door. He pulled Richie hard against him and his body pressed Richie’s against the door. Most of their friends assumed Eddie was more conservative because he barely did PDA, whereas Richie never kept his hands or eyes off Eddie in public. To the point where Mike would say, “Stop undressing Eddie with your eyes in public. He is a wee lad.”

Even though the other boy towered over him in almost an intimidating way, it was Eddie who enjoyed being bold when they were alone. He deepened their kiss eliciting a smile from Richie.

Richie’s palms slid around his waist and under his sweater. Eddie put his hands in Richie’s hair and ran his fingers through it. There was always something extremely electric when they were together that muted everything around them.

Eddie pulled out of the kiss and laughed as Richie immediately went to his neck like a leech. “Richie! The food is going to get cold.”

“I don’t care.” Richie murmured sucking at his collarbone. His hands drifted lower to settle on Eddie’s behind. Eddie melted into him feeling warm all over.

“Rich, please, we gotta stop.” Eddie pulled his neck away gingerly. Richie looked at him then his eyes flickered over his head.

“Holy shit!” Richie let go of Eddie to run over to the coffee table. There were candy canes everywhere and supplies to make a gingerbread house. Different colored ornaments adorned a Christmas tree in the corner as well as popcorn strung up by Bill and poorly by Stan. Eddie took Richie’s hand and led him to the kitchen where there was ham, mashed potatoes, green bean casserole, and more.

“Eddie...I can’t believe you did all this.” Richie sounded choked up. Eddie wrapped his arms around his waist.

“I had a lot of help and you know I would do anything for you, Richie. I...I love you.” Eddie whispered back.

Richie stared at him in disbelief, “That’s the first time you’ve said that to me.”

“Well, you say it all the time. I felt I needed to return the favor.” Eddie kissed him again.

Richie let go and ran back into the living room shouting behind him, “Can I give you my gift now? It’s too good to wait.”

Eddie laughed at him, “Of course, you idiot.”

Richie brought the gift over and Eddie unwrapped it. Inside was a clay heart that said on one side “Eddie & Richie” with the date and on the other side it said “Losers” with a big V covering the middle S.

“I sculpted and painted it myself...with a little help from Big Bill BUT mostly me.” Richie grabbed Eddie’s hand and squeezed it.

Eddie could feel his eyes prickling with tears, “It’s amazing. You’re amazing.” They put the ornament on the tree and went back into the kitchen to enjoy their meal.

Every year, Richie and Eddie have a feast of food, make gingerbread houses, and Richie gives Eddie a special ornament until their tree is surrounded by them. Showing that their love has stood the test of time.


	3. New Years Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tumblr anon wanted an insecure Richie or Eddie fic. So I made a fic where they are both insecure. BOOM!
> 
> It is based off the Modern AU story that I am co-writing located here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/12664710/chapters/28866681
> 
> Dedicated to all my Reddie lovers.

“Eddie’s been flirting with you so much lately, Richie,” Beverly said taking off her shirt to pull on a dress. At this point in their 5-year friendship, she did not care about changing in front of him. He would enviably pretend to hit on her anyway.

“Nice knockers, Bev. And I KNOW.” Richie did not even look at her as he plopped down on her bed. He was so tall his feet stuck out past the end of the bed.

“Are you going to kiss him at Midnight?” Beverly asked in what was supposed to be a casual tone. Richie rolled his eyes knowing what a romantic Beverly was. He would never say this aloud, but Beverly and Ben would have made a great couple because they thrived off drama and everyone’s love life. However, that was never going to happen. Bill made the first move back when they were 13 and now they were 17, miraculously still dating. Ben’s chance was all but gone.

Richie wished he had made a move on Eddie back then. Maybe they would not be so deep in the friend zone that he wanted to scream every time he saw Eddie. However, their friendship meant everything and it came first above any romantic feelings.

“Eddie has been laying on the flirt HARD since our huge fight.” Richie turned on his side to look at Beverly as she put on eyeliner. “What about that shitty fight would change things?”

Beverly rolled her eyes up as she applied the eyeliner to her lower lid. “You are so in love with Eddie that you fucking prevented him from going on his first date. Perhaps he has caught on to the obvious.”

Richie sat up and snatched the cigarette pack on the bedside table. “I was just advising him that he deserved the world and not to go on a date with someone willy-nilly.” He took out a cigarette.

“Which in turn got you two in a huge fucking fight for 3 Days.” Beverly grabbed her lighter from the desk and tossed it to him. “Well, your advice worked. He didn’t go on the date and you managed to convince him it would be a mistake. He is probably flirting with you at last so you get the hint and ask him out yourself.”

“I pushed my hair back for a hangout we did and he said I looked beautiful. I nearly choked.” Richie lit the cigarette taking a long drag from it immediately.

“You say hangout like it was more than that,” Beverly smirked at him through her makeup mirror.

He kept his face neutral. The hangout was a ‘first date’ between them. It was Richie’s way of making it up to him.

When Richie said he would take Eddie out on his first date over text, Eddie did not answer right away. He felt his heartbreak with every passing minute he didn't text back.

When Eddie finally responded he wrote: _‘I_ _know this is just a joke or some guilt thing...but to tell you the truth the idea of my first date with my best friend, sounds surprisingly amazing.’_

So they went on a date at the quarry, packed a picnic and hung out the entire day. It was winter time so they did not swim but it was still perfect in every way. Perfect because Richie was with Eddie.

He craved for their relationship to become more than friends. Richie even tried to show this when he entwined their fingers at one point. Eddie turned extremely red squeezing his hand back in a reassuring way.

Nothing more happened which only seemed to confirm that the date was not enough for Eddie and him to be together. They also had not told anyone about the date, so Richie was concerned Eddie felt embarrassed about the whole thing.

“He likes you so much.” Beverly said picking up her mascara. Richie stayed silent smoking thoughtfully. She sighed heavily battling with herself about something until she blurted it out, “Bill told me Eddie has a crush on you.”

Richie laughed blowing out a smoke ring, “Liar. You just want something to happen between us.”

“I’m not lying! Bill told me I swear, but you have already said you wouldn’t believe me if I told you that Eddie is in love with you. WHICH HE IS.” She pointed her mascara at him in a threatening way.

“You are a mastermind using your boyfriend as your puppet to convince me of your lies.” Richie wanted to believe her. Except his insecurities were overpowering anything Beverly told him. “Sorry, need proof by him sucking face with me then I will be convinced.” Richie finished off the cigarette and started to grab another when Beverly stopped him.

“Eddie will not kiss you if you smell like cigarettes.” Beverly grabbed her pack from him and placed a cigarette between her lips.

“Bill’s alright with your addiction, why can’t Eddie?” Richie pouted.

“Bill’s had a little over 4 years of practice and he sometimes smokes too. Eddie has read every bit of information about how smoking kills known to humankind.” Beverly said between puffs.

“I didn’t even tell you the most painful part of all this.” Richie ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

Beverly looked at him concerned, “What?”

“The mix CD he gave me for Christmas...is like only fucking love songs. I basically cried at half of them because they remind me so much of Eddie and I.”

“Oh shit you never cry, what songs?!” Beverly asked excitedly.

“ _Your Song_ by Elton John, _Lay Me Down_ by Sam Smith and John Legend, _Landslide_ by Fleetwood Mac, _Piece of My Heart_ by Janis Joplin - to name a few. But the one that really hit home was Ed Sheeran and Beyoncé singing _Perfect Duet_.” Richie felt his chest tighten just talking about the song.

Beverly’s eyes had grown at each love song Richie listed off, then frowned at the last one, “Wait, I haven’t heard _Perfect Duet_. How does it go?”

Richie took a breathe and sang,

 _“I found a love_  
_For me_  
_Oh darling, just dive right in_  
_And follow my lead_  
_Well, I found a boy_  
_Beautiful and sweet_  
_Oh, I never knew you were the someone_  
_Waitin' for me_  
_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_  
_Not knowin' what it was_  
_I will not give you up this time_  
_But darling, just kiss me slow_  
_Your heart is all I own_ _  
_ And in your eyes, you're holding mine.”

Beverly sat down on the bed and gave Richie the cigarette which he took gratefully. He had started tearing up refusing to look at her. She put her head on his shoulder and held his free hand.

“God, you have such a beautiful voice.” Beverly breathed.

Richie smiled, “It is girl in the song but I changed it to boy because it is honestly a gay anthem for Eds and I.”

“Sing that to him tonight and he will kiss you immediately.” Beverly took the cigarette back. “So I will finish this cig, put on lipstick, and we will head to Bill’s place so you can get it on with Eddie!” 

* * *

“Shut up, Bill. I am literally flirting up a damn storm and Richie is not getting it.” Eddie huffed out in anger. Bill had just told him that he needed to try extra hard with Richie tonight.

Bill looked at Eddie skeptically, “Are you suh-sure you are flirting? Because I fuh-feel like you have no idea how to fuh-fuh-flirt.”

“Fuck you Denbrough. Have you seen you flirt with Bev? You suck too.” Eddie pointed at him accusingly.

Bill shrugged, “I don’t have to be good at it. We have been t-together forever, she knows I am shit at it.” He smiled sneakily.

“What do you expect me to do? Jump his bones?” Eddie grabbed a hard cider and started chugging it.

“You think he would complain?” Bill laughed. “Just k-k-kiss him at midnight.”

“He doesn’t like me like that.” Eddie said dejectedly. “Trust me. It is all a game to him. Mess with me as much as possible. At this point, I bet he knows I like him and is having fun making me fall harder for him. The asshole.”

Bill shook his head, “You are an idiot. Oh l-look! It’s the other idiot.”

Eddie turned around, his heart already beating. When he saw Richie stroll in with Beverly, his stomach clenched and his breathing picked up. Eddie prided himself on keeping it cool when Richie was around, considering he had been in love with him forever. However, something had changed between them in only a week since their big fight. The night they made up, they spent it talking in his bed until 7:00 AM.

He smiled to himself thinking about what happened:

_Eddie could not believe the position he had woken up in. Richie’s arm slung around his waist, his legs practically on top of him, the two of them spooning like they wake up every morning cuddling. Richie was already awake texting with his other hand. Eddie turned his face smiling softly at Richie. Their lips were centimeters apart from each other. He considered cutting his losses and closing the gap, but instead, he said, “Morning Rich, I seem to be trapped under you and I need to pee so fucking bad.”_

_Richie laughed and untangled himself from Eddie. He walked toward the bathroom but not before looking back to see Richie unashamedly checking him out. He coughed and glanced back at his phone then let out a chuckle._

_“Looking at a stupid video?” Eddie called before closing the bathroom door._

_“Nope, I posted something on Instagram that you will have to look at!” Richie shouted from the other side._

_When Eddie came back out, his breath was minty from brushing his teeth. He did not want to assume anything but maybe he could get Richie to kiss him before he had to meet his mom for Christmas dinner at his aunt’s house._

_“What time do you need to get going?” Richie asked. He was sitting on the bed and had thrown on his David Bowie shirt. David Bowie was the latest musician Richie was obsessed with. Two weeks ago he played_ Heroes _on repeat for a week. He was still wearing his boxers which was making Eddie flustered._

_Eddie looked at his watch. “Shit, in like 30 mins. I guess I am not showering. Mom will be pissed at me.”_

_“You could just call and tell her you are still not feeling good.” Richie suggested wiggling his eyebrows._

_Eddie rolled his eyes. He walked around his room grabbing his nice clothes and shoes to put in his backpack. “But I was never actually sick, I told you that last night.”_

_“Yeah, you were just avoiding me and everyone.” Richie said sadly._

_Eddie pierced his lips and looked at Richie’s bleak expression. He put down his backpack and walked over to stand in front of him. He liked staring down at Richie for once, not in a power-hungry way, he just noticed more of his vulnerability from here. It made him curious, as the shorter friend in the group, if he looked weak when all his friends talked down to him. He hoped not, the thought made him anxious._

_He could not stop himself from pushing a stray curl out of Richie’s face. Richie gulped audibly and his cheeks tinted pink in the sweetest way. Eddie prayed he was reading the signs correctly._

_“I was confused but we are friends again and that’s all that matters.” Eddie placed his hand on Richie’s shoulder. Richie put his over Eddie’s and their touch was electrifying. They stared at their hands then at each other, Eddie began to lean forward making the decision that he was going to go for it. Richie’s eyes widened and he leaned in eagerly._

_Just as they were about to kiss, Eddie’s phone alarm went off. Whitney Houston’s_ I Wanna Dance With Somebody _breaking the trance they were in as they pulled away from each other quickly. He never expected Whitney to betray him in this way and he would be changing that alarm the second he could._

_He grabbed his phone to turn off the alarm then noticed there were 25 missed text messages in their Losers Club group chat, 5 texts from Bill, and a missed call from his mom._

_“Jesus, what are you all talking about in the chat?” Eddie chuckled at their probable enthusiasm that Richie and Eddie were friends again._

_“Wishing each other a Merry Christmas,” Richie said slyly. “And they are happy we made up.”_

_“I missed talking to everyone,” Eddie said as he unlocked his phone. He looked at the Bill texts first which said:_

_**Big Bill:** what happened last night _

__**Big Bill:**  _Oh my fucking god wake up _

__**Big Bill:**  _eddieeeee _

__**Big Bill:**  _did you tell each other how you feel _

__**Big Bill:**  _holy crap that photo is so cute _

 

_Eddie stared at Bill’s texts in utter confusion then looked up at Richie, “What the fuck did you do?”_

_“Well…”_

 

_Eddie opened the texts to see:_

_**Trashmouth:** MERRY CHRISTMAS BITCHES! _

_**Trashmouth:** Eds and I made up. _

_**Bev:** proof or it didn’t happen. _

_**Bev:** merry christmas kids _

_**Trashmouth:** *photo of Richie cuddling a sleeping Eddie* I am putting this on instagram. _

_**Bev:** SCREAMING!!! Are you finally lovers?! _

 

_“RICHIE! THAT IS SO FUCKING EMBARRASSING!” Eddie yelled. “DID YOU ACTUALLY PUT IT ON INSTAGRAM?!”_

_Richie was typing on his phone and then just started laughing hysterically laying back on the bed. "We have 6,000 likes on insta." Richie wheezed._

_Eddie let out a guttural scream, “I am going to fucking kill you!” Richie screeched as Eddie launched himself on top of him. He took Richie’s phone and threw it on the ground so he could jab punches everywhere he could hit. This did not stop the laughter bubbling from Richie. He was not even defending himself clearly unphased._

_Eddie got up and pulled Richie out of the bed. He was huffing and yelling incoherently about Richie needing to ‘get the fuck out’. He grabbed Richie’s pants and phone, shoving them into his hands and marching him out of the house. Eddie was pushing him so hard he almost stumbled down the stairs multiple times, laughing the whole way. He pushed him out the door and looked it._

_“See you for our date when you get back, Eds!” Richie laughed from the outside._

_Eddie walked back up to his room opened their chat to write:_ _Merry Christmas my friends. I was busy taking out the trash._

As Eddie watched Richie make a beeline to him tonight, looking gorgeous as usual, he wanted to kiss him with all his heart. Except their friendship was so vital to his life, he knew they could never come back from kissing. If they went for it, they had to go all in or stop being around each other entirely. The later terrified him so much he glanced down at the alcoholic drink in his hand and chugged that down like the first. He would be getting drunk quick for sure.

“Are we doing shots tonight?” Richie asked when he stepped in front of Eddie. He hesitated for a moment then wrapped his arms around Eddie in a hug. Eddie returned the hug snaking his arms around his waist, breathing in Richie’s cologne and cigarette scent.

“Absolutely!” Eddie said into his chest.

The losers had a great New Years Eve talking about their busy year of applying to colleges and the stupid things they had done together. They took a photo clinking their champagne glasses at midnight. Richie and Eddie wanted to kiss each other but with so many people around, it was impossible. Even though it was all their best friends, they were too nervous.

“Richie and Eddie, can you go into my garage and g-grab m-more ice from the other fuh-freezer?” Bill asked nonchalantly.

“Yeah!” Beverly said at his side. “Lots of ice! Thank you!”

“Sure.” Eddie replied. He got up from the couch and Richie walked behind him. When they got into the garage and checked the freezer it was empty.

“What the hell?” Richie asked looking at Eddie to explain.

“That’s weird.” Eddie closed the freezer then walked over to the garage door but it was locked. He banged on the door but there was no answer.

Richie reached from behind to try but failed, “How are we locked out? Someone would have had to…”

“Lock the door on the other side. Yeah. Beverly and Bill planned this.” Eddie said in exasperation.

“Bastards.” Richie muttered. He turned around and sat on the front of Bill’s car.

“Bill’s going to be pissed if we leave a dent.” Eddie pointed out.

“He locked you in a garage with me on New Years.” Richie smirked.

“True. Fuck Denbrough.” Eddie hoisted himself next to Richie.

Richie immediately leaned the side of his face on top of Eddie’s head and sighed. They took out their phones to individually text insulting things to Beverly and Bill for locking them up.

Eddie tried to stay relaxed but it was proving impossible with Richie leaning into him like this. He needed to ground himself in some way, force himself to believe this was real, so he put his cell away and he took Richie’s hand firmly in his own.

They stayed like that for a little bit, enjoying each other’s company. Then Richie kissed the top of his head and Eddie shuddered involuntarily.

“When we were counting down to midnight, I wanted to kiss you so bad.” Richie admitted. Eddie closed his eyes and removed his head from under Richie’s.

“I can’t do this.” Eddie could feel his eyes stinging from potential tears. “We can’t do this.” Eddie tried to pull his hand away but Richie held on tighter.

“Please, Eds. Just talk to me. We can’t do what?” Richie’s face was extremely close with his defenses completely down.

Eddie’s eyes met Richie’s golden brown ones then flickered to lips. “We can’t kiss. Everything will change.” Even as he heard himself say this, his free hand went up to caress Richie’s cheek. A courage flowing through him that he did not realize he possessed.

“Does change have to be a bad thing?” Richie brought his forehead to meet Eddie’s, his lips parting in a distracting way.

“I guess not.” Eddie whispered in an unsure tone.

Their breaths were intermingling. Slowly they brought their mouths together, lightly brushing against each other. It was already too much for Eddie but he did not stop Richie or himself as they molded their lips together.

The kiss was everything Eddie wanted and more. He always assumed there would be fireworks, as they say, happens. For him, it was like that first real breath after almost drowning. There was rushing in his ears as if water was truly filling them.  

Richie placed his hand on Eddie’s chest. Eddie knew he could feel the rapid beat of his heart, taste the sweetness of hard cider still on his mouth. Eddie wound his hands into Richie’s hair, something he had wanted to do since they first met.

Richie’s mouth moved against him, hot and restless. Just the way you would describe Richie. They deepened the kiss, parting their lips. Their tongues touching and exploring, all insecure thoughts flying out of their minds.

Richie’s hands went to Eddie’s legs and pulled them into his lap. Eddie gasped as their clothed chests touched and he smiled. Eddie clawed at his back to bring them closer. Richie was gripping the back of Eddie’s shirt for dear life.

Richie was more grown-up than Eddie had let himself realize, though every kiss was burning away his memories of the boy he had been. They both were no longer children as they let all their feelings be thrown into this moment.

They pulled away to breathe, Eddie kept his eyes closed but could feel Richie looking at him. When he finally opened his eyes, Richie’s eyes were pouring into him with so much desire he almost passed out.

“Happy fucking New Year to me.” Richie smirked.

“I think you mean to me.” Eddie brought their lips together for a gentle kiss. “We should try to get back to the party.”

Richie tightened his hold around Eddie, “But this is a way better party.”

Eddie grinned but removed Richie’s hands from his body, “They will suspect something and I am not ready for any of those kinds of questions.”

They readjusted their outfits and smoothed down their hair. Eddie found the spare garage key and went to unlock the door.

“Wait,” Richie stopped him and kissed his cheek quickly, taking Eddie’s breathe away once more. “Ok, now let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year babes!


	4. Gift Giving Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from IndigoVeronica on Tumblr: Could you do one for reddie? Ofc the whole losers club always get gifts for each other for special occasions, but for reddie, over the years they got gifts that were becoming more intimate and heartfelt (could possibly lead to marriage?)

The losers club had always been very competitive. They loved to compete and best each other in everything. Whether it was school, sports, eating contests, or seeing the most movies, they made it a competition.

A person would think it was getting out of hand when Beverly tried to out bike Bill on silver then flew headfirst into a water fountain because she could not stop. Or when Stanley tried to carry more friends on his back than Mike but ended up re-breaking Eddie’s arm. Or when Richie attempted to read more sad books than Ben and could not stop crying for a week. That was all childsplay.

They got the most competitive with gift giving.

It started the year Richie’s parents forgot his birthday. He was in a sour mood all day and the losers made it their mission to fix the situation. Beverly kept trying to find ways to cheer him up with stupid pranks but nothing worked. Mike made a 4 layer cake covered in icing that Richie barely ate. Ben got a stack of records for him, but the smile he gave was forced. Stanley skipped class, which he had never done before, to go on a drive together and Richie did not crack a joke once. Richie was only able to smile a little when Bill sang to him, something he only did in his voice therapy classes.

His mood did not sincerely improve until nighttime. Eddie threw him a birthday party, which he got drunk and high for so he could finally somewhat enjoy the horrible day. When everyone left, Eddie stayed behind to take care of him.

They were on the couch, Richie’s head in Eddie’s lap humming to himself drunkenly. Eddie had no restraint in that moment, having drunk a bit too much as well. He ran his hand through Richie’s hair soothingly, something he would normally never do.

“That feelsss nice, Eds.” Richie slurred.

“It was really hard to see you in so much pain today. How are you feeling now?” Eddie asked softly. He placed his other hand on top of Richie’s entwining their fingers. It made him blush horribly but Richie did not see because his eyes were closed.

“My parents suck. They ruin everything they touch...including me.” Richie let out a trembling sigh, willing himself not to cry. He was coming down from his high, so the unshed tears threatened to drown him.

“You bring others so much happiness in this world. You aren’t ruined.” Hearing Eddie say this made the tears flow slowly past his eyelids. “Please don’t cry, Rich.” Eddie did not know what came over him, but he kissed Richie’s forehead.

Richie opened his eyes and looked at Eddie like he was seeing a new person. Or perhaps seeing him truly for the first time. “Eddie, will you kiss me?” Richie blurted out.

“I just did, dipshit.” Eddie laughed, trying to ignore the heat radiating through him.

“No, not a forehead kiss. Like a kiss kiss.” Richie’s gaze went back and forth between Eddie’s eyes and his lips. Eddie could barely keep it together.

He shook his head but squeezed Richie’s hand tighter. “I’m still tipsy and you are definitely not sober enough to be thinking clearly about that request.”

“I am too. I want a birthday kiss and I want it from you. Please, Eds.” Richie whispered the last part like a prayer. “You will win for best birthday gift.”

Richie had said it. The magic words to get Eddie’s competitive nature to flare up. Eddie brought his face toward Richie’s. Richie lifted his head so their lips could meet easily. The kiss was light and gentle at first, then something ignited in them both. Richie sat up placing his hands around Eddie’s neck to bring him closer. Eddie’s own hands shot to his waist, practically pulling Richie into his lap. Their kissing was heated and powerful, every bit of passionate tension they ever felt towards each other fusing as one.

The losers were furious the next day to find out Eddie had won by kissing Richie.

“Not FAIR! I could have done that!” Beverly screamed.

“Fucking cheater.” Bill groaned.

“That’s really cute guys. Are you together now?” Ben sighed happily.

“I still think my cake should have been more appreciated.” Mike mused.

“That’s disgusting. There is no way I would have won if we were going that route.” Stanley complained.

Giving the best gifts for special occasions became an important part of their friendship dynamic, Mike’s favorite gift was packets of exotic flowers to grow from Stanley. The two of them successfully grew a couple flowers.

Ben gave Stanley a fancy pair of binoculars that he rarely left the house without.

Eddie gave Bill a scrapbook with letters from all the losers about how much they love him and a bunch of pictures. Eddie also included a drawing of him, Bill, and Georgie that Georgie made years ago for Eddie. Never had a gift hit Bill with so much love and affection.

Richie and Beverly accidentally gave each other the same shirt for Christmas that said, “Freedom of speech is not a license to be stupid”. They also wore the shirts on the same days multiple times and got into fights about who should go home to change.

Bill found a book of poems signed by the original authors, which he gave to Ben. He added a journal, telling Ben to never stop writing beautiful poetry.

All the losers came together to buy Eddie a plane ticket for him and Richie to go to New York to see shows and eat at one fancy restaurant.

Perhaps the most entertaining gift giving came between the resident couple, Richie and Eddie. Years would go by with the two trying to one-up each other in the relationship.

Richie bought Eddie a car that he both loved and screamed at Richie to save their money.

Eddie signed a lease and asked Richie to move in with him, presenting him with a key. Richie was so mad he had not thought of that.

Richie surprised Eddie with a puppy, which made Eddie cry. Richie took a video and sent it to all the losers.

The greatest gift in their relationship happened on their 10th anniversary when they were 26. Richie came home after work feeling nervous and extra stupid that day. He had done something that Eddie was not going to be pleased about. He walked into the living room where Eddie was petting their dog.

“Eds, don’t get mad.” He began anxiously.

Eddie raised his eyes from the book he was reading to glare at Richie. “If you got another dog, I am breaking up with you. We don’t have room.”

“It’s nothing like that!” He said quickly. “I don’t know what came over me but I went into a jewelry store today.”

Eddie raised an eyebrow, putting his book down. “Why?”

“Just...I...I went in and saw this piece of jewelry and thought to myself ‘Wow, Eddie would look great with that, I should buy it’. So I did and you are going to be so mad because I spent like 3 paychecks worth on it.” Richie looked at him bashfully.

“Richie, why would you do that?!” Eddie’s voice started to raise scaring the dog off. “I only wear watches anyway!”

“I just, Eds, I know we have never talked about it and I don’t want you to feel pressured in any way but I bought you a ring. And I um…” Richie got on his knee, pulled out a small box and opened it to reveal a gold ring with silver entwined around it.

“I fall more and more in love with you each day. I wouldn’t change anything about you, except maybe your last name to Tozier, or Kaspbrak-Tozier. NO WAIT! Tozier-Kaspbrak, I want to be first. I also thank the fucking ground I walk on every day that I have fallen in love with my best friend. So Edward Kaspbrak, will you marry me?” He held the ring with shaky hands, holding his breath for an answer.

Eddie had tears in his eyes with his mouth gaping open. He stared at Richie and then the ring.

“Nooooooo.” He finally responded.

Richie’s ears started ringing and his cheeks heated up horribly. In his complete recklessness, he never thought Eddie would say no. They never said no to each other with big life gifts. He had finally gone too far.

Richie started to get off the ground. “Wait! No, I’m sorry.” Eddie flew to the floor wrapping his arms around Richie’s neck.

“Richie, I’m not saying no to marrying you!” Eddie pulled back wiping away his tears. He had the biggest smile on his face and was laughing. “I know I’ve been reincarnated to love you for at least 3 lifetimes if not more. That’s how strong our connection is to me.”

Richie let out a huge sigh of relief as his hands gripped Eddie’s hips harder to steady himself. “Ok, then why did you say no?”

“Because,” Eddie reached into his pocket and pulled out a small red box. He held it in front of Richie’s face. “If you had waited until tonight I wouldn’t have lost this match.” Richie’s eyes were huge, the biggest Eddie had ever seen. Which made him laugh harder because the glasses he wore had them magnified to a ridiculous size.

“Richie, I’m mad because I had a whole speech prepared and it has shot out of my head. But it wouldn’t be us if I wasn’t mad at you while trying to propose. I want to spend the rest of my life laughing and that will happen if I spend it with you.” Eddie opened the box to reveal a dark black ring. “So, Richie Tozier, will you marry me?”

“Fuck yes!” Richie grabbed Eddie’s face kissing him with all his might. Their hearts were pounding as Richie ran his hands through Eddie’s hair, sucking on his lip like he could transfer every bit of emotion into a kiss. Eddie returned the kiss with just as much passion. They were both crying as their tears mingled together in a wet mess of affection. They broke away long enough so Eddie could put the ring on Richie’s finger. Then Richie placed the one he had on Eddie’s. They entwined their fingers grinning at each other.

“Alright, but I’m going to win for best bachelor party.” Eddie added.

“Beverly is my best woman, there is no WAY Bill will outdo her.”

“We’ll just have to see.” Eddie stopped their talking with another kiss. Their whole lives ahead of them to be ridiculously competitive.

* * *

  
**Bonus (The Losers’ reactions to them getting engaged):**

Beverly: We are going to CRUSH the bachelor party. Oh my god, I need to start taking notes. Bill! Give me a notebook.

Bill: No! I will need them to plan for Eddie’s! Beverly, GET OFF ME.

Stanley: You are both disgusting, dumb and gay. Congratulations.

Ben: You aren’t leaving any romance for the rest of us!

Mike: So...7 tier wedding cake? Can I make each layer a different flavor? Maybe use food coloring to make each section a different color of the rainbow. Would that give Mrs. Kaspbrak a heart attack? Bill, I am also going to need a notebook to take notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was legit emotional writing about my boys proposing. Raise your hand if you are in too deep! *raises hand*
> 
> PS Those 3 lifetimes reference the book, 1990's movie, and 2017 movie. Anyone catch that?!


	5. Be My Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: okay so richie and eddie are a couple but not really because they haven’t confessed. and in one drunken night eddie orders a very cheesy romantic something from amazon to their shared dorm room and doesn’t remember it in the morning. richie sees the order in eddie’s laptop from “things to buy for richie ❤️” list and?? but he doesn’t say anything. and the things comes and eddies like who bought you that:://(( and richies like you did you idiot

Eddie was going to kill Richie later but he was too happy to think about why he wanted to kill him. Oh wait, now he remembers...it is because he got him shitfaced drunk.

They were supposed to go to a party Mike, Bill, Ben, and Stanley were throwing in their suite tonight. Richie and Eddie did some pre-shots before going, except Richie kept challenging Eddie to have another shot until they were 6 shots in. Then Eddie wanted to just make out all night and things were going great with some light fondling with a hint of grinding. It was ruined when Beverly came knocking to grab Richie so they could go smoke.

Eddie did not go with them because he didn’t want to get crossfaded. He sat in their dorm room waiting for them to fetch him. His phone buzzed and he looked down at text messages from Stanley:

_Stanley: Where are you?!_

_Eddie: rich anonf bev r smokin b ther soon_

_Stanley: Are you already drunk?_

_Eddie: Nooooooooooooo your drunkkk_

_Stanley: *you’re_

_Eddie: SHUTUP STANLEY YOUR NOT MY REAL MOM_

_Stanley: *you’re Eddie, please get to this party. No one else I know is here. Bill and Mike are busy and I am socially awkward!!_

_Eddie: Wait, I need to buy somethni on amazog_

_Stanley: The last time you bought something it was a disney princess shower curtain._

_Eddie: Shhhhh I needed it_

_Stanley: Your dorm only has universal showers._

_Eddie: And all da mens love showerin in the stall with disney ducking princesses fight me_

_Stanley: Please get here soon drunky._

Eddie hopped on his computer and started browsing through. His mind was floating but it kept landing on Richie. He wished they would become more than hookup buddies. As much as he enjoyed kissing him and other stuff, he really wanted to go on an actual date together. With no friends tagging along with them, to a nice restaurant or movie or both. If he was being completely honest with himself, he wanted to date Richie exclusively. He wished he had a boyfriend and for that boyfriend to be him.

Wow, he was feeling pretty pathetic now. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. He was going to get Richie a gift from the list he had started a while ago. He opened his notes and scrolled through to the tab labeled “Things to buy for richie ❤️". His eyes flew through the list, which had gotten embarrassingly long, and landed on the perfect gift.

“I forgot about this one!” Eddie went back to Amazon and pressed that evil 1-click button immediately purchasing it.

The door opened and he slammed his computer down hurriedly. He spun in the chair to face Richie. He must have looked mortified because Richie smirked at him.

“You looking at porn without me?” Richie came over to him placed his hands on Eddie’s shoulders and straddled his lap.

“No!” Eddie shot back trying to restrain himself from touching Richie immediately. “I was buying something.”

He laughed swooping in to kiss him messily. Richie was definitely cross-faded because he immediately stuck his tongue into Eddie’s mouth. Eddie kissed him back finally putting his arms around Richie’s waist to bring him closer. Even these drunken messy kisses were giving him the worst butterflies.

Richie pulled away with a glazed expression. “The last time you bought something drunk on Amazon, you got us sushi pillows.” 

“I needed them because they were comfy and I like sushi.”

“You didn’t remember that you bought them.”

“I don’t see where you are going with this.” Eddie started to pull Richie’s shirt off.

“Hey!” Came Beverly’s voice from the door. “Stop trying to do the nasty! Stanley is already pissed enough at us for being late.”

Richie huffed out in frustration. “Stanley can suck my -”

“Come on, let’s go.” Eddie laughed. Richie got off him and put his shirt back on.

“Eddie bought something on Amazon.” Richie told Beverly teasingly.

Beverly pinched Eddie’s cheek affectionately. “The last time you did that, you got those dog slippers that bark when you walk.”

“I needed slippers for when I don’t want to wear shoes!” Eddie insisted batting her hand away.

* * *

Richie and Eddie had slept until noon the next day. Eddie eventually untangled himself from Richie’s limbs to go shower.

“You should shower too.” Eddie said tapping Richie’s shoulder.

Richie buried his face deeper into the sushi roll pillow. “Is that an invitation?” He mumbled sleepily.

“No, we are meeting Mike for coffee soon to do homework. Get up Rich.” Eddie poked him in the side and he squirmed away laughing. Richie heard Eddie grab his shower caddy and leave the room.

Richie looked at his phone for a little bit until he could fully wake up. He squinted because he didn’t have his glasses on. The phone so close to his face it was almost touching his nose. There was an email from a girl in his class asking for notes on a project they were working on.

“Oh shit.” He got out of bed and plopped his glasses on his face. He went searching for his laptop then remembered he left it at the boy’s suite. “Double shit.”

He walked out of his dorm room in nothing but his boxers. As he walked down the co-ed hallway he received catcalls from every gender as he strode along. “Sorry, everyone this ass is for one guy.” Well, he wanted it to be for one guy. Eddie and him had never talked about being only with each other but Richie acted like they were until he was told otherwise.

He went into the bathroom where a couple people were showering in the different stalls. He saw Eddie’s towel and clothes outside the Disney Princess shower curtain the idiot bought when he was drunk. “Hey, Eds!” Eddie yelped in surprise.” Can I borrow your computer? I gotta look up something for class.”

“Fuck off, Richie! You know not to talk to me while I shower.” Eddie said harshly. A guy by the sink started laughing at the exchange.

“I thought that was just while you poop?” He mused.

“Go away!”

“But can I borrow your computer?”

“Oh my god. Yes. Jesus.”

Richie went back to their room. Eddie’s purple cased laptop sat on his desk charging. Richie plopped a drop of hand sanitizer on his hands to rub in. Last time he used Eddie’s laptop and didn’t use hand sanitizer, Eddie wouldn’t kiss him for a week as punishment.

He opened the laptop and waited for the password screen to pop up. He smirked to himself as he typed _fuckoffrichie_. His eyes went straight to an open notes document that said “Things to buy for richie ❤️". 

He grinned at how long the list was and felt his cheeks heat up at Eddie’s thoughtfulness. Next to that on the screen was a recent purchases page on Amazon. Richie went to open another tab but his ADHD and curious mind would not allow him.

He looked at the order and laughed to himself. Eddie must have been so drunk last night to get him this. He heard the door open, so he quickly closed down the Amazon page and gift list.

“Are you going to change my password again?” Eddie demanded.

“Of course, but it won’t be too different from the one you have so it will be easy to remember.”

“What will it be?” Eddie came over smelling heavily of vanilla body wash. Then draped his arms around Richie’s torso.

“ _Fuckmerichie_. Only one word changed.”

“You are a nightmare. Go shower!” 

“Ok. Ok.” He got out of the chair smiling goofily at Eddie.

“What?” Eddie said reproachfully.

“You’re just really cute.” Then Richie kissed him gently. The kind of kiss that meant he wanted more than friendship. He cupped Eddie's soft cheek, who in turn sighed sweetly. Eddie was clearly breathless when Richie pulled away leaning in to kiss him longer. This seemed further proof that Eddie did want more, they just needed to find the right moment to talk about it.

* * *

Three days later, the package arrived.

“Oh no...I did it again!” Eddie groaned ashamedly. 

“What?” Richie jumped at the sudden appearance of Eddie. He had been lounging on his bed reading a scary novel.

“You ok?” Eddie asked concerned.

“Oh yeah. Stephen King is just a fucking genius who I both hate and love.”

Eddie nodded knowingly, “He killed off my favorite character in a book and I never forgave him for it.”

“So what did you get?” Richie asked reaching for the box. Eddie handed it to him.

“That’s the thing, I have no idea. I bought it drunk.” Eddie went to try and find scissors but there were none around. It ended up not mattering because Richie tore it open unceremoniously.

“I know what it is!” Richie beamed as he took out the item. "You definitely need this one!"

“How could you know...oh my god.” Eddie’s face immediately heated up at the wrapped package inside. “Richie, I am returning that.”

“No! It’s awesome!” Richie took out the boyfriend pillow Eddie had purchased. It was literally a pillow that hugged you like a significant other would. “There is a note too!”

Eddie yelled and tried to grab the note but was too slow. Richie’s eyes skimmed it quickly. He smiled at him and said, “Yes!”

Eddie snatched the note which read, “Richie, stop fucking around and just be my boyfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write!


	6. Richie's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I asked tumblr people to give me prompts for Richie's birthday! Here they all are!

After the last person left the party, Eddie hung back to say goodnight to Richie alone. He had spent a lot of the party being quieter than usual. He was planning to do something important tonight.

As Richie waved goodbye to their friends and closed the door, Eddie felt his nerves buzzing through his body. He was so nervous and worried that his courage would fail him.

“Did you want to watch a movie, Eddie?” Richie asked giving him the once over. He could read Eddie like a book and knew something must be bothering him.

“No, I just wanted to tell you something as a sort of Birthday gift…maybe.”

“You can tell me anything.” Richie sat on the couch and patted the seat next to him.

“I can’t sit, too jittery.”

“Jesus. Need me to give you a massage? I’ve got magic fingers.” Richie did jazz hands and Eddie laughed shakily.

“Richie, I don’t know how to tell you this…” Eddie began quietly. “It’s something I’ve been wanting to say forever.”

“It’s ok. I know.” Richie said kindly.

“Y-you do?”

“Well, of course! You aren’t very subtle, Eds.”

Eddie’s face was heating up horribly. If Richie knew, then he must not feel the same way. Otherwise he would have done something about it. He started to head towards the door, ready to run home.

“Eddie! Where are you going? It’s ok!” Richie got up quickly and ran to stop him.

“No, it’s not! How can anything be ok now?” Eddie’s eyes had begun prickling with tears. He felt so embarrased and angry with himself.

“What do you mean? Nothing has to change. I am still your best friend no matter what.”

He rounded on him. “Yeah, but Richie, I want to be more than best friends!” Eddie blurted out.

Richie’s face paled and he gaped at him. His already magnified eyes bugged out. “Wait, what?!”

“What do you mean what? I like you! I don’t want to be just best friends. But I get it. You’ve known and you don’t feel the same way.” Eddie reached for the door again but Richie placed his hand on top to stop him.

“Eddie, I thought you were coming out to me.” Richie said quickly. “I mean you technically fucking did but I didn’t expect you to feel the same way I do about you.”

Eddie turned around to face him. Their eyes met and it was like time didn’t exist. Slowly, Eddie got on his toes and kissed Richie’s lips. Richie added pressure back and smiled. And then his hands cupped Eddie’s face. An electric feeling radiated through Eddie’s body and his brain went fuzzy.

When they ended the sweet kiss, his heart was pounding as he smiled up at him. “Happy Birthday, Richie.”

“Happy Birthday to me.” And Richie kissed him again. 

* * *

“IT’S MYYYYYYY DAY!!!!” Richie shouted at the top of his lungs. The losers all groaned in unison. “Nope! Not allowed on my day. You all must accept anything and everything I say with no groaning, no hitting me, no cursing at me, you can’t roll your eyes – except Stanley cause I know you can’t control that –“

“That would have been an impossible task, so thank you.” Stanley’s voice dripped with sarcasm.

“And most importantly…NO BEEP BEEP RICHIE!” He gave them each an individual look of complete seriousness.

“Ok, but what if it just comes out.” Eddie said defensively.

“Then you have to be my slave and do whatever I want for the rest of the day.”

“Alright, not risking that shit.” Eddie said terrified.

So the losers suffered through every terrible joke, inappropriate pick-up line, and Richie making them each as uncomfortable as he possibly could.

“Beverly, do you have a mirror in your pocket?”

“Sure, why do you need it?”

“Because I can see myself in your pants.” Richie grinned at her. She held back every urge to smack him.

“I would tell you a joke about my penis, but it’s too long!” He said to the retreating back of Bill.

While they were in math class, Ben had to endure terrible math jokes. “What’s the speed limit of sex?”

“What?!” Ben said confused and thinking he heard him wrong.

“68. Because at 69 YOU have to turn around!” Richie laughed at his own joke.

When Mike asked him, “Do you have the time, Rich?”

He responded, “Yes, do you have the energy?” Promptly making Mike switch seats with another student.

Stanley did not speak to him all day after he said, “Don’t ever change, Stan the Man. Just get naked.”

Poor Eddie had to endure it the worst. He was red from head to toe the whole day with Richie saying:

“I’m afraid of the dark… Will you sleep with me tonight?”

“I love my bed but I’d rather be in yours.”

“If I’m a pain in your ass… We can just add more lubricants.”

“I think I could fall madly in bed with you.”

“Are you spaghetti cause I want you to meat my balls.”

After that last one, Eddie turned around and opened his mouth ready to scream but he closed it quickly refusing to take the bait.

That night at Richie’s birthday party, he had cooled down on all the jokes. They watched movies and ate an excessive amount of cake. At 11:59 P.M. they all shouted “BEEP BEEP RICHIE” and tackled him.

* * *

Richie was so excited because his friends were taking him to  _House of Air Trampoline Park_. Richie would get to spend hours jumping into foam pits and practicing parkour tricks without hurting himself.

Richie and Mike spent 30 minutes trying to get themselves to flip properly on the trampolines against the walls. Richie successfully did it once and jumped on Mike’s trampoline so they could hug and shout.

Eddie and Stanley were content to sit on a trampoline together and just talk. Eddie being worried about overexerting himself and Stanley already exhausted just by being there.

Bill and Richie were the first ones to jump into the foam pit. They started throwing foam squares at each other until Beverly flew in out of nowhere and pushed their faces beneath the pit surface.

They tickled her mercilessly then made her join the foam throwing fun.

Ben and Richie raced each other in a trampoline obstacle course. It involved your friends throwing foam squares at you, so naturally, they all threw them only at Richie. Ben ended up winning but gave his prize to Richie since it was his birthday.

When they all took a break to eat pizza, Richie begged Eddie and Stanley to jump into the foam pit together. He wanted a picture of them all flying into it. Stanley continued to refuse, but Eddie eventually said yes.

When it came time to do it, Stanley was ready with the camera. Richie went over to a worker and said, “Excuse me, could you take our photo?” He snatched the camera out of Stanley’s hands and gave it to them. Bill and Mike grabbed Stanley’s arms dragging him to the foam pit. He yelled as they all jumped into the pit together laughing.

That picture hangs above Richie’s bed.

* * *

“MORE SPARKLES!” Richie demanded as Beverly added the final touches to her creation. For Richie’s birthday, Beverly asked if she could make Richie look cute with some make-up. It turned into a whole affair of decorating his eyelids to look like rainbows and bedazzling his lips with the reddest red.

Beverly huffed out in frustration pointing the eyeliner at him threateningly. “Richie, if I put any more sparkles on, you are going to turn into a fairy and fly away.”

“Some people already call me a fairy boy so we might as well give them what they want.” Richie said bringing his hand up to touch his eye. Beverly smacked his wandering hand away. “Ow! It itches!”

“You think I touch my eye when it itches because of make-up? No! I suffer through the pain like you will today.” Beverly took the body glitter she brought and started dabbing Richie’s face with it.

“GLITTER FOR DAYSSSS!” Richie shouted in excitement. At school, Richie kept hugging and rubbing his glitter face on all the losers. They had to deal with getting it out of their hair and clothes for weeks.

Later, Eddie would turn up late to one of his classes looking disheveled. Beverly smirked at him. “Nice RED lipstick Eddie. I thought you would never be caught dead with make-up.”

“Shit!” Eddie wiped his mouth but only succeeded in smearing the lipstick more.

Richie would stroll in a couple minutes later, his lipstick also smeared a dreamy expression on his face. “Beverly, I am gonna need to reapply. Eddie gave me his Birthday gift earlier than expected.”

* * *

“So what are we doing for my birthday?” Richie asked his friends.

“It’s your birthday?” Beverly lied terribly.  
  
“Yes…same day every year.” He laughed.  
  
“Oh, I c-completely forgot it!” Bill said with a suppressed smile.  
  
“Yeah, me too!” Ben giggled.  
  
“Well, I remembered.” Stanley was looking at all of them in exasperation.  
  
“Me too. How could we forget our favorite boy’s bday?” Mike said slinging his arm around Richie’s neck and giving him a nuggie.  
  
Richie smirked at his friends who were all the worst liars. Then he turned his gaze to Eddie. “What about you, Eds? Did you remember?”  
  
Eddie made an impatient noise. “Yes, I fucking remembered. I’m not an idiot.”  
  
“Well, alright then! What’s the plan my man!”

“My house later today.” Eddie said then walked away.

Richie spent the rest of the day trying to get them to crack about what the plans were.

“So I’ll drive us to your house after school?” Richie suggested to Eddie.

“No!” Beverly said immediately. “…no because we are cooking first.”

“We can’t cook, Beverly,” Richie said grinning at her. “Or do you remember when we gave Ben food poisoning with brownies?”

“I remember.” Ben mumbled.

“We are cooking after school!” She insisted.

At Beverly’s house, Mike, Beverly, and Richie worked on cooking dinner. Or rather, Mike did all the work, while Beverly and Richie danced around the kitchen to Pink Floyd music.

Once the food was done, Richie asked, “Now can we go over?”

“No!” Mike and Beverly said in unison. “Because…” Mike thought quickly, “You have to change into a different outfit!”

“Guys, I always wear jeans and a band shirt. That’s basically my whole wardrobe.”

“Which is why…we need to go to Bill’s to find you something else. You’re the same size after all!” Beverly and Mike pulled Richie out of the house and back in the car to Bill’s house.

When they got there, Bill came out shaking his head quickly. “You have to stay in the car!” Beverly said re-buckling Richie’s seatbelt so he wouldn’t move.

“This is getting ridiculous. I know you guys are planning something.”

“No we aren’t! You know nothing, Richie Tozier.” Beverly said quickly. Mike and her got out of the car and went to get him a new outfit.

They came back with a blue button up shirt and black slacks.

“Ok! Now we can go to Eddie’s for your surprise party.” Beverly’s eyes widened and she put her hand over her mouth.

“Beverly!!!!” Mike whined, shoving her a little.

“Yes! Oh my god. I can’t wait let’s go!” Richie bounced in his seat excitedly.

“You have to act surprised! Eddie’s been planning this for a month.” Mike said sternly.

“I will!”

When they got to Eddie’s house, they blindfolded Richie. “You could just take my glasses off. It’ll have about the same effect.”

“Shush!” Beverly said.

When they walked through the door, Beverly took the blindfold off. Everyone shouted, “HAPPY BIRTHDAY RICHIE!”

The living room was decorated with different band posters and food was everywhere. On the table was a pile of candy. Richie went immediately to Eddie giving him a huge hug.

“I’m so surprised! Wow! You guys had me completely fooled!” Richie feigned surprise.

“Who told him.” Eddie groaned.

“Me.” Beverly said sadly.

“Oh well, Happy Birthday Rich.” Eddie hugged him tighter.

* * *

 “Where are we goinggggggg?” Richie asked for the hundredth time that evening.

“You’ll see!” Eddie said in frustration.

“I feel like we’ve been driving forever!”

“It’s been 40 minutes.”

“That’s like forever to me!” Richie whined.

Eddie pat Richie’s hand condescendingly. “I know my undiagnosed ADHD baby.”

Richie entwined their fingers to hold his hand. Normally, Eddie didn’t like driving with one hand but he decided to make an exception. Richie sighed glancing at him, “See, even when you insult me, I still love it when you call me baby.” He brought Eddie’s hand to his mouth and kissed his fingers.

Eddie got a thrill just from the sweet gesture. “We are almost there. Promise!”

“Alright, but can I have a clue?”

“No! No spoilers.”

“Does it have to do with music?” Richie watched him carefully. Eddie’s face twitched a little. “IT DOES!”

“No!” Eddie lied, his eyes giving away the truth.

“Is it a new album release?” Eddie kept his face neutral. “What about a concert?”

“How about you CHILL and wait until we get there?!” Eddie’s face was red and he dug his nails into Richie’s hand.

“Oh my god…it is. I can’t wait!” Richie bounced in his seat like a child.

“You’re the worst.” Eddie huffed out.

When they arrived at their destination, Richie hopped out of the car screaming. “EDDIE!!! ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?” He was jumping up and down practically crying.

Eddie got out of the car smiling. Richie ran to the other side to pick him up and swing him around. “Richie!” He was laughing at his boyfriend’s excitement. “Put me down!”

“Oh my god. Please let me see the tickets I want to hold them.”

Eddie reached into his pocket and handed the two paper tickets to him. He hugged them to his chest then kissed them.

“AC/DC tickets. I can’t fucking believe it.” He read over the date and time multiple times before looking at Eddie. “These must have cost an arm and a leg.”

“You’re worth it. Happy birthday, baby.” Eddie smiled. Richie leaned down and kissed him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to Richie!


	7. I Lube You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request based off these chats: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664710/chapters/32042817

“Did you want a ride home lil lamb?” Mike offered to Eddie as he got ready to leave. Richie’s birthday party had been incredible but Eddie was ready to be alone with him and give his personal gift.  

“No thanks Mikey, I’m actually going to sleep over.” Eddie said quickly. Richie and him shared a secretive smile. They had been sharing glances all night. Every time their eyes met, Eddie had to restrain himself from jumping Richie. The minute the door closed, Richie hurried over to Eddie and smashed their lips together. He melted into the kiss feeling his body vibrate with emotions.

“I love you,” Richie breathed against their lips.

“I love you too.” Eddie said desperately.

They had finally said I love you to each other aloud and in person. A phrase they had been saying as friends for years. Now that they were a couple it meant so much more. It felt like they existed in this world to love the other. A love so fierce it could light up the darkest room.

Richie grabbed Eddie’s hips to bring them closer but Eddie stopped him. “Wait, you should see the gift I made and my fuck up on it. It will totally make you laugh.” Eddie had tried to make a shirt that said ‘I Love You’ on the inside, which was originally going to be how he told Richie, except he spilled paint over the print.

Instead, he accidentally confessed that he loved Richie over text as they were fighting about why he was late to the party. Then Richie said he loved him too and all anger washed away.

Eddie grabbed the shirt from his overnight bag. He handed it over carefully because the paint was still wet. Richie looked at the inside and let out a barking laugh, “It looks like it says ‘I lube you!’ Oh my god, I lube it so much.”

Eddie grinned from ear to ear and kissed Richie’s cheek. “I lube you so much.”

“I lube you more.” He grabbed Eddie’s hand and they went upstairs. They got ready for bed doing their routines. Eddie took a quick shower, while Richie brushed his teeth.

“Want me to join, darling?” He said spitting out his toothpaste.

“Go fuck yourself.” Eddie sang back in a good-natured way. Richie laughed and splashed water on his face.

When Eddie finished his shower, he put on a pair of boxers and one of Richie’s sweaters. He went into Richie’s room to see him shirtless and in only boxers sitting on the edge of his bed. He felt his face immediately blaze red. This was always how Richie slept but it felt different now.

It was their first sleepover since secretly dating and Eddie was really nervous. He was concerned about his lack of experience beyond kissing. He knew Richie would never pressure him to do something he was uncomfortable with but it didn’t stop him from feeling self-conscious.

“Everything ok?” Richie said reaching out for him to embrace. Eddie gulped and nodded quickly. He could not believe Richie was so oblivious to the way he makes him feel.

He walked forward standing between Richie’s legs looking down at him. Richie ran his big hands up Eddie’s back, the sweater rising and exposing his skin as he did it. Richie smiled then kissed his stomach. He raised the sweater up more so he could brush tons of kisses along his body. “You smell so clean.” Richie said nipping at his abdomen.

Eddie bit his lip anxiously. “Showering will do that.” He placed his hands gently on Richie’s bare shoulders and felt him shiver under the touch despite it being warm in the room. He placed one more kiss on Eddie’s skin before glancing up at him with a mischievous grin.

Eddie raised an eyebrow, “What?”

Richie yanked Eddie down on top of him. Eddie let out a yelp of surprise then kissed him deeply. He pulled Eddie in close and gripped his behind. Eddie sucked on Richie’s lower lip before lightly scraping his teeth over it. Richie delved his tongue into Eddie’s mouth fighting for control.

Eddie moved back to look at Richie’s flushed face, they were both panting. “God...you’re so beautiful.” Eddie sighed happily.

Richie deflected the compliment. “I prefer sexy, hot as fuck, or sex god if you’re feeling generous.”

“I’m serious,” Eddie said running his hand over Richie’s cheek. “You are beautiful, Richie.”

“Nothing compared to you.” Richie kissed down Eddie’s neck. He flipped their position, so he was hovering above. He kept kissing the base of Eddie’s neck biting and licking the area. He got to a sensitive spot that made Eddie squirm. Eddie ran his hands through Richie’s hair bringing his hips up involuntarily at a harsh bite.

“Sorry!” Eddie gasped embarrassedly. Richie kissed the look off his face and grinded his hips down against Eddie’s. He clutched his eyes closed hissing. Richie kept rocking his hips and Eddie met him with enthusiastic vigor. The friction felt incredible and made them both moan.

Eddie laughed even though he felt mortified. “I didn’t even know I could make that sound.”

“Do it again. It’s so fucking cute.”

“Shut up, I’m not cute!”

“It’s my birthday, you have to accept when I say you’re cu-ahh.” Eddie brought his hips to meet Richie’s again. Richie’s breathing was heavy and his eyes lidded as he said, “Not fair but I still love you.”

Eddie pulled Richie down for a searing kiss. “I love you, too.” He was probably going to repeat that phrase until they fell asleep.


	8. Impulsive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Imagine Richie carrying a radio to Eddie's house and having it blast cheesy love songs from outside Eddie's window"

Richie was an impulsive person. Anyone who knew him even a little bit could not deny that was a fact. He tended to be an extremely blunt human as well. Constantly saying exactly what’s on his mind even at the worst times. Then his observant side would notice he was making the situation worse and he would change joke tactics to try making it better until someone eventually told him to “Shut the fuck up”. Or if it was one of his best friends a “Beep beep Trashmouth”.

Today was an extra impulsive day. Eddie had holed himself in at home for the day to “study” and Richie was really BORED. So he did what any sensible person with undiagnosed ADHD would do, go pester his best friend. He brought along his portable boombox, knowing Eddie would have no music in his room. Despite their best efforts, Sonia Kaspbrak kept confiscating any record, CD or radio players. 

When Richie got there, he tossed rocks at Eddie’s room window. He picked ones small enough not to crack the glass. The rocks perfectly hit every time. He threw five until Eddie came to the window, shook his head, then closed the blinds.

Richie was not going to give up that easily. He grabbed his boombox, placed an 8-track disc inside, and pressed play. The starting chords began to play and calming drums as Richie raised the machine high above his head. He did it a little too quickly and almost staggered to the ground but righted himself just as the lyrics started to play:

“ _ Love I get so lost, sometimes _

_ Days pass and this emptiness fills my heart _

_ When I want to run away _

_ I drive off in my car _

_ But whichever way I go _

_ I come back to the place you are…” _

Eddie undid the blinds to glare down at Richie’s antics as the music kept playing. He crossed his arms determinedly not opening the window.

_ “All my instincts, they return _

_ And the grand facade, so soon will burn _

_ Without a noise, without my pride _

_ I reach out from the inside...” _

Richie and Eddie kept staring at each other. Richie was grinning at him from ear to ear. Eddie relented and opened the window shaking his head. Richie noticed the side of his mouth twitched longing to smile back. 

_ “In your eyes _

_ The light the heat _

_ In your eyes _

_ I am complete _

_ In your eyes _

_ I see the doorway to a thousand churches _

_ In your eyes _

_ The resolution of all the fruitless searches _

_ In your eyes… _ ”

Eddie finally could not take it anymore “Richie!” He said loudly over the music. “I am studying!”

“But I’m boreddddd.” Richie whined back. He brought the boombox down carefully, paused the music and stretched out his arms. Holding a 10-pound machine high above your head when you have no upper body strength is painful. 

Eddie leaned against the window with his familiar trained frustration he saved just for his friend. “We are hanging out tonight you idiot.”

He pouted, “But that’s tonight, I want to hang out now!”

Eddie raised his eyes to the sky, “Why’d you pick THAT song?” 

Richie laughed, “Because it is from the movie  _ Say Anything _ !” 

“Oh...right.” Eddie’s face fell the slightest bit. Anyone else would not have seen the disappointment, but Richie realized it immediately. 

“Also, because you have the most beautiful eyes in the world, Eds!” Richie shouted reassuringly. They locked gazes and Eddie saw the sincerity in his words. 

“Beep beep, Trashmouth.” He gave him a bright smile that lit a fire through Richie’s heart. “I’ll let you in through the front door.”

Sometimes it pays off to be impulsive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment my loves!


	9. Exhale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, imagine the IT kids in the 2010s. Eddie's is gay and with Richie and Sonia knows about it, but she desperately tries to avoid talking about it and pretend it isn't true. And then Love Simon comes out, and Eddie convinces her to see it with him, and it helps her accept Eddie being gay and being with Richie

Richie and I lay on the couch watching television. He has an arm around my waist, while my head is in the crook of his neck. I trace my fingers along his arm slowly then sigh softly.

“What’s wrong?” Richie asks immediately. I smile at the intuitiveness my boyfriend always has even with the slightest of mood change.

“I’m taking mom to  _Love, Simon_  tonight.” I mumble.

“No fucking way.” Richie uses his other arm to push himself up, so he is leaning above me to scan my face for a lie. “She’ll never agree to go.”

“I mean…”

“That movie is the funny, heartwarming, adorable, and the gay romantic comedy we both have craved since we were 13. Your dragon of a mother will hate every minute of it. I’m picturing her face and oh my godddd...” Richie starts laughing which brings my anxiety to a tipping point. I can feel my face heating up faster than a fry cooker.

“Thanks for the fucking support.” I try to roll off the couch and move away but Richie traps me in his arms. I attempt to struggle, “No! You don’t get to cuddle me if you are going to be an asshole!” Richie starts to run his hands up my sides making me laugh and squirm. He swings his leg over to straddle my legs and get a better hold on tickling.

“Mercy! Mercy!” I laugh still wiggling aggressively. Richie grabs my hands and brings them above my head. He smiles down at me then brings his mouth forward to kiss. I return the pressure but pull away soon after with an unsure expression. “You really think I shouldn’t take her?”

“Ah. Still on the Ice Queen.” Richie leans back entwining his fingers with mine. “You should definitely take her. I just think she’ll refuse to go or walk out before it is done. Which will just hurt your feelings baby.”

“I’m not a baby and it won’t hurt my feelings if she walks out.” I lie terribly. “I don’t care what she thinks.”

“You’re not a baby, you’re MY baby.” Richie kisses my neck slowly his lips giving my skin goosebumps. “And it WILL hurt your feelings. You broke your phone when she told you to break up with me.”

“It was an old phone anyway.”

“You yelled at me for 10 minutes straight when she ignored you for a week after coming out.”

“You told me I had small hands.”

“You do have small hands.”

“I blacked out during that argument.” I muse.

“When are you two going?” Richie says softly.

I bite the inside of my cheek subconsciously. “Tonight, I didn’t tell her what the movie is about.”

Richie places a hand on the cheek I am chewing. “It’ll be ok. I’ll sneak in the back and will be ready to watch the rest of it with you when she runs out.”

I glare at him but still manage a little smile. “Fuck you. She might like it.”

“We’ll see.” Richie laughs then kisses my glare away.

* * *

“What’s the movie about?” My mother asks as we wait in line for popcorn. Her arms are crossed and she looks thoroughly bored.

“It’s a teen romcom,” I say quickly.

“Well, that doesn’t sound too bad.” She says reluctantly as we step forward to the cashier. “Can I get a large popcorn and a medium soda…”

I look to the side and see Richie wave before heading into the movie. True to his word, he came to watch the movie.

A million anxious thoughts are flying through my head. I keep trying to convince myself that this IS a good idea. She WILL see how accepting and loving Simon’s parents are. Then change her mind about me.

“What do you want to drink?” My mother’s voice cuts through.

“Diet Coke is fine. Thanks, Ma.” I say patiently. “So Ma, I was thinking we should get dinner with Richie after the movie.” She tenses up immediately and does not answer. “I know you’re not the biggest fan but it would be nice for my mother and my  _boyfriend_  get along. He’s really good to me.”

“I’ll probably be tired after the movie.” She says tersely. The drinks are handed to her and I grab the popcorn bitterly. Then we head toward the theater.

My mother briefly glances at the poster of the movie before walking in to grab seats. “The boy on the poster looks a little like you, Eddie-bear. He’s cute.”

I grin tightly. “Thank you, but I like to think my eyes look less tired than his do.”

She tuts at my joke clearly not realizing I am kidding. “Oh Eddie. That’s not what I meant.”

There is a nervous energy flowing through me as we try to find a good place to sit. I can’t believe I got her this far without an issue. All I can do now is pray she does not run out before the movie is finished.

As we sit down the lights dim, I take a peek at the very back row and spot Richie lounging tossing skittles in the air then catching them in his mouth. I smile at him until he notices me. He makes a show of kissing his palm then blowing the kiss in my direction. I humor him by catching it in my hand and placing the blown kiss against my lips. The nervousness begins to ease.

I love Richie.

I turn back around as the last preview ends and the 20th Century Fox logo vibrates through the room. My palms are sweaty and I’m practically shaking.

I keep peeking at her from the corner of my eyes then the moment of truth happens. Simon begins his opening monologue where he talks about his normal life, great family, adorable friends and he says, “ _...so I am just like you except I have one huge ass secret…_ ” As Simon looks out the window of his room to see the handsome gardener.

I see my mother tense. My stomach drops as I realize she is absolutely going to walk out. Her hands are gripping the armrests. I continue to eat popcorn acting unperturbed.

As Simon goes out to his car, he says to the gardener, “ _I like your boots!_ ” And I feel the second-hand embarrassment like I did the first time I watched it with Richie. Last time we laughed and whispered about how Richie used to poorly flirt with me. “ _I like...your boots!_ ”

Then my mother chuckles.

I stare at her quickly then look back at the screen. I can’t believe my ears just witnessed my mother laughing at a gay boy unsuccessfully flirting.

She laughs a little louder when Simon hits his head on the steering wheel in shame. She doesn’t completely relax but is definitely into the story.

Throughout the film, she smiles, laughs, nudges me at cute parts, and I am in a state of complete elation. She mentions how much Leah is just like Beverly, sassy but sweet to me. She whispers how much she hates Martin and thinks he is the worst person.

We both weep of laughter when Simon has a daydream of his straight friends ‘coming out’ and our identical cackling laughter was so loud after Abby says, “ _I’m heterosexual,_ ” and her mom cries dramatically, “ _Oh God help me, Jesus!_ ”

Every time a guy flirts with Simon she asks me, “Oh my god! Is it him?! Is that Blue?”

“Ma!” I whisper back with a laugh. “You’ll see.”

“This is torture.” She replies.

When she starts crying, it’s beyond overwhelming for me. She cried after I came out to her, didn’t say a word, just cried. But she is crying now as Simon is outed to the whole school.

She cries when Simon’s father handles it badly.

Continues to sob as Simon ignores his family.

She cries when the bullies make fun of Simon publically then claps with everyone as the teacher yells at the bullies.

The crying keeps coming as Simon blows up at Martin. “ _I’m supposed to be the one to decide when and where and who knows. That’s supposed to be my thing. You took that from me!...So just leave me the FUCK alone!_ ”

Mom is sobbing really hard. I look over at her and say softly, “Ma, it’s ok.”

“No, It’s not!” She says in full voice. People around us shush her but she ignores them. “I’m so sorry Eddie-bear. I’m just...so sorry.”

I don’t know what to say so I nod back. “We’ll talk after the movie.”

As the movie goes on mom calms down a bit.

My favorite moment comes when Simon and his mother finally talk. He asks her if she knew and I can sense mom getting anxious about the conversation. I think about how horrible our last talk was and wonder if she is thinking the same thing. As Jennifer Garner’s character says “ _...But these last few years, more and more, it almost like I can feel you holding your breath..._ ” My mom reaches over and grabs my hand. I squeeze it and start to cry myself. I don’t think I’ve ever loved my mom more in my entire life. “ _...You get to exhale now, Simon. You get to be more you than you have been in...in a very long time. You deserve everything you want._ ”

When the credits roll and the lights go up, mom spends the whole time talking about her favorite parts. That she is so happy to have guessed correctly about who Blue was.

Richie walks down the path to them hesitantly. “Hi Mrs. K! Hey Eddie! I saw you both here and thought I would say...well...hello.”

She looks at him and gives a small smile then throws her arms around him. Richie stares at me in confusion and my mouth parts in awe.

She pulls back with a huge smile on her face. “You are such a good boyfriend to my son and deserve to know that. I would like to take you to dinner with us if you are free?” She has an expression of complete sincerity.

“Sure! I’d love to grab dinner with my two favorite Kaspbraks.” I grin at him. Mom leads the way out of the movie theater. Richie hangs back to take my hand and kiss my cheek.

I let out an exhale of air I didn’t know I was holding. As if all the pain I have been feeling is blowing slowly out of me. 

I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy.


	10. Save Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and Eddie get caught in a fire.

Richie couldn’t stop coughing. The oxygen in the air was being sucked away. Fire surrounded him from all sides. “EDDIE!” He croaked out. “WHERE ARE YOU?!” **  
**

“Richie!” Eddie screamed from somewhere across the room.

Richie ran to the sound of his voice, stumbling around disoriented from the heat and smoke. A part of the ceiling fell in front of him. “I can’t…” He went into a coughing fit. “Get to you!” Tears were streaming down his face as real terror flowed through him. “Eds! Help!”

He could hear the faint crashing of the something breaking. Richie was coughing so hard and wheezing, completely unable to get clean air into his lungs. He fell to the ground, the realization that he could not go any further engulfing him. He was going to die. He was dying. He would die before telling Eddie that he was his whole world. He needed to know the truth.

“RICH!” Two hands grabbed a hold of Richie’s arm trying to yank him to his feet. He could not get up though. The world was swimming, he felt like he was going to be sick.

“I…Eddie, I…” He trailed off as his whole body sunk into the ground, everything went dark.

Eddie gasped out in exasperation. He managed to barely protect his lungs with the handkerchief he kept on hand. It was covered in soot and barely useful now. Richie had fainted before him and they were still trapped in a building that was quickly going to collapse on them if they did not get out. “Please Rich, you have to get up!”

He was unresponsive and that freaked him out. He looked around for some possible way out, but could barely see through the smoke. He squinted through the smoke and noticed a window on the side that could potentially get them to the outside.

“Alright, you turd…” Eddie flipped Richie over with some effort. He placed his feet on either side of his body then grabbed his arms to pull him into a sitting position. Eddie turned around, still holding onto his arms, and wrapped them around his neck. It was awkward but he successfully lifted Richie half unto his back.

His head lulled helplessly against the back of Eddie’s neck. This was really the worst time for Richie to be taller than him. He slowly took a couple steps toward the window, the flames seeming to gravitate toward them.

When he got to the window, he propped Richie up against the wall. A quiet. “Eds?” Came from Richie’s mouth.

“We are getting out of here,” Eddie insisted. “And when we do, I am telling you everything you have ever meant to me and kissing you whether you like it or not.”

Richie did not respond, slumping against the wall. The window was locked, Eddie pounded on it desperately. He saw the hooks on the side that would unlatch it and he got to work spinning them off. It was taking too long. They needed to get out immediately. His hands hurt from being the equivalent of a wrench. Once the window was open, the smoke started flowing out of the room.

Eddie knew they would not have a lot of time. The fire would be attracted to coming toward the oxygen. Eddie managed to get Richie into a standing position, leaning heavily on Eddie’s side.

“Where are we?” Richie’s voice said softly.

“Going to die unless you fucking stop passing out.” Eddie said quickly. “Come on let’s get you out.”

“Leave me.” Richie sighed, eyes fluttering shut again. “Save yourself.”

“Never.” Eddie readjusted which jolted Richie a bit. “Rich, grab the ledge and I’ll push you out.”

Richie tried to oblige but could barely get his hands lined up with the ledge. Eddie helped him get a firmer grasp. “Alright, come on you lanky giraffe.” Eddie placed his hands under Richie’s ass to hoist him up, then switched to getting his weight on his shoulder until he was halfway out of the window. He shoved him as hard as he could out the window.

His breathing was becoming constricted from the effort and the smoke still surrounding him. He made the mistake of looking behind him to see the fire making its way toward him. The ceiling was caving in dangerously. Panic tried to consume him but he pushed it away thinking about getting to Richie. Nothing was more important than them both being safe. He got his hands on the ledge and tried to yank himself up but his adrenaline was waning.

This was it. He was going to die. He kept trying to lift himself to no avail. Eddie was sobbing and scared and just wanted to tell Richie that he loved him. That he had always loved him.

“Eddie!” Came Richie’s voice. Eddie looked up into the eyes of a barely conscious Richie. “I’ll pull you out, my love, but you gotta help.”

Eddie’s heart soared as he tried to lift himself again. Richie’s hands pulled him through by the armpits, then grabbed his waist, and finally got him through by grabbing his ass with a last effort to heave him out. Eddie’s legs just barely missed the licks of the flames.

They laid on the ground trying to catch their breath but it was impossible. The exhaustion and smoke inhalation hit both of them and they passed out.

Richie woke up screaming. “EDDIE!!”

Gentle hands were placed on his chest saying things like “It’s ok.” “You are ok.” “There was a fire.”

Richie was in a hospital, hooked up to machines. He started unhooking himself quickly.

“Just lie back kiddo,” The nurse said soothingly. “I will get the doctor.”

Richie pushed her out of the way as she shouted, “Doctor! Some help, please!”

Richie shoved past patients and other workers. He hoarsely yelled, “Eddie!” His panic was all-consuming. Tears had pooled in his eyes. Everything hurt as he rushed around shouting his name repeatedly.

“Richie!” He heard in a room off to the side. The familiar voice sent a rush of relief through him. He ran into the room to see a worn out gorgeous boy smiling at him weakly.

“Well, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.” Richie said. Eddie chuckled lightly then immediately coughed. He raised his hands up for Richie to hug him.

He fell into Eddie’s lap and launched himself into his arms knocking the wind out of them.

“You saved me.” Richie said crying into Eddie’s neck without shame.

“And you saved me.” Eddie whispered back his own tears falling.

Richie pulled away to cradle Eddie’s face in his hands. He searched those beautiful brown eyes. They had no idea who leaned in first but their lips met, slotting together in their first kiss. Complete and utter joy ran through them. It was enough to start a new round of tears. Every bit of emotion and fear they had felt melting into the background as they expressed just how much the other meant to them.

When the kiss ended and their foreheads were touching, they said at the same time, “I love you.” Which promptly made them laugh at themselves.

Doctors eventually tracked Richie down and when he refused to leave, they put them in the same room. As they stayed overnight for observation, Eddie got up in the middle of the night and crawled into Richie’s bed. They wrapped their arms around each other and fell asleep in the safe embrace of the one they loved.


	11. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Richie & Eddie. Richie is having nightmares, so the first thing he does is going to Eddie's, Eddie comforts him (they may or may not be in a relationship), end up stargazing (and perhaps holding hands) after Richie is okay.

Richie always had vivid dreams. The kind of dreams that authors wished they could write down and sell for tons of money. Every color, creature, person and moment was so real to him that he never thought he was dreaming. Sometimes it was wonderful to dream with no control. Other times, it was truly awful.

In this dream, he was lost. He wandered down a creepy corridor all alone. He was looking for someone, anyone, to point him in the right direction. The loneliness was crippling and it was quiet. Too quiet. He opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. Richie began to panic. His body didn’t feel real to him, and yet he was trapped in it. The corridor continued on for miles with no noticeable way out. He ran, trying to scream for help. Still, nothing came out. Everyone left him. He was going to die here. Alone. Abandoned. Silenced.

Richie woke up screaming. Sweat trickled down the back of his neck as his heart slowed. Everything around him was blurry. He let out a sigh of relief. He didn’t have his glasses on, which meant he woke up from a nightmare. Just a dream. He was safe and sound, in his bed.

However, he felt anything but safe. It was childish, as he’s 14 years old, but he really needed to be around people right now. His parents were out of the question. They would tell him it was only a dream and to go back to sleep. All of his friends would most definitely make fun of him. He would probably do the same. Then he thought of Eddie. If anyone in the group would take pity, it would be him.

Richie went searching for pajama pants and a t-shirt, as he usually just sleeps in his boxers. Nothing was where he needed it in his room since his mother went through it. When he finally found clothes, he crept carefully down the stairs, almost crashing into some boxes along the way. He slipped his shoes on then made his way outside. Walking around Derry at night was never a wise decision. He grabbed his bike from the back and rode to Eddie’s. The stiff humid air did nothing to calm him down. Even being awake and alone right now was excruciating.

There was an anxiousness he felt going to Eddie about this. How do you explain to a friend that you just don’t want to be alone right now? What if he makes him leave? What if he is too tired to care? Richie should turn back and go home. He was being irrational and stupid. Just like he always was. Except he was already at the door.

He grabbed the spare key from under one of Kaspbrak’s many potted plants, unlocked the door, and carefully crept inside. The television was going in the living room. Richie turned in horror then realized Mrs. Kaspbrak had fallen asleep watching her shows. She snored loudly in her chair. He frowned and flipped her off for good measure.

As he got to Eddie’s door, which he knew would be unlocked since his mother did not allow locked doors inside the house, he took a deep breath. Eddie wouldn’t kick him out. He came to him for a reason. He simply worried Eddie wouldn’t understand the reason.

Richie slowly opened the door, careful not to let it creak loudly. He could see the outline of Eddie on his bed. It was hot and muggy in the room, even with the fan going in his window. He had kicked off his comforter but was wrapped in a sheet. Richie wondered if he did this to feel safe rather than warm.

He went closer to the bed and stared down at Eddie’s sleeping form. His mouth was open a little with drool coming out and onto his pillow. “Hey, Eddie?” Richie said as he poked him in the shoulder.

Eddie had always been a light sleeper. You only have to speak or touch him and he wakes up immediately. This time was no different. His eyes opened slowly as his head shot sideways. He gazed up at Richie in confusion.

“Rich?” he responded, sitting up slowly in bed. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. His brown hair stuck out everywhere, Richie couldn’t help himself from thinking he looked really cute. Richie took a seat on his bed, always comfortable with making himself at home around Eddie. Eddie squinted, letting his eyes adjust, “Is everything ok?”

It was exactly what Richie needed to hear. Not ‘Why are you here?’ or ‘What do you want?’. But a kind asking if he was alright.

“I just wanted to visit my favorite person in the whole wide world,” Richie said barely whispering.

Eddie looked at him, then down at his electric watch. “At 3:34 AM?”

“Yes, the Riching hour. When Trashmouth ghouls come out to play.”

“Did something happen?”

“Nothing really. I was bored.”

“At 3:34 AM?”

“Well, now it is 3:35 AM.”

“Richie…” Eddie sighed heavily.

“Eds…” He mocked.

He looked about ready to tell Richie to leave. His eyes were tired and demeanor verging on crankiness. But he stopped himself when their eyes met. A silent understanding passed between them that happened more often than Richie would like to admit. Richie knew most people did not understand him. He was loud, made too many jokes, spoke inappropriately, told people exactly how he felt about them, and he was unapologetic about it. Except most of that was only half true.

Eddie didn’t understand Richie’s oddness per se. But he understood him in all the ways that counted.

“Let’s go outside,” Eddie suggested. “It’s hot in here.”

“It’s because I’m in here, you can admit I brought up the temperature.” Richie got up to let Eddie get dressed. He was in a shirt and boxers, which Richie had seen him in plenty of times. He still averted his eyes willing himself not to blush. There was no reason to do so, he was just overheated in this suddenly cramped room.

They walked down the stairs, making sure to step where no noise would be made. Eddie turned the television off to preserve power, watching to make sure his mother did not wake up. Then they were out the door.

“We can hang out at the playground?” Eddie suggested, already leading them in that direction. Richie agreed with a small nod. Their walk started off surprisingly quiet. As they approached the park, Eddie bumped his arm lightly. “Cat got your tongue?”

“Only one who’s got my tongue is your mom.” Richie offered back weakly.

Eddie scrunched his face up in disgust. “Ugh...Richie. No,”

“You want my tongue instead?” Richie stuck it out and grabbed a hold of Eddie’s head.

“BLEH! No Richie! GAH! STOP IT!!” Eddie desperately attempted to escape his mouth. Squealing in horror. Richie successfully got his tongue against Eddie’s cheek and licked it then let go. Eddie used his sleeve to wipe off the spit then launched himself at Richie.

Richie had about 4 inches on Eddie in height, but no tact with wrestling. His back hit the grass with Eddie straddling his stomach. He tickled Richie’s sides making him howl with laughter then grabbed his wrists and pinned him to the ground. Richie continued to struggle but was trapped beneath his weight. Eddie began the process of creating a loogie to threateningly spit at Richie. Before he did, Richie stilled beneath him staring at Eddie’s face.

This was what he needed, his best friend reassuring him through actions that he wasn’t alone. That he would never truly be alone. Eddie would be there to mess around with no matter what. He couldn’t help the smile that formed on his lips. Eddie seemed taken aback by whatever look Richie was giving because instead of spitting in his face, he spat it far into the grass then rolled off Richie to lie beside him.

“Richie?” Eddie asked hesitantly.

“What’s shaken Eds?”

“Was it a bad dream?”

Richie was prepared to lie then thought better of it. “Yeah ‘twas.”

“Ok.” They both stared at the stars in wonder. Richie was curious if stars ever felt alone when there were so many of them in the sky. He knew most of them were far away from each other. How do you stay close when people are no longer near?

“Are you worried about the move?” Eddie said. The words hung in the air thicker than the humidity. They barely talked about how Richie would be gone by the end of summer. His family was moving to Portland, Maine. More than 2 hours away from Derry. Richie always dreamed of running away from Derry and Maine and the East coast in general, but he wanted to do it on his own terms.

“I think I am,” Richie said with a sigh. He rolled on his side to look at Eddie and caught him staring at him intently. Heat rushed to his freckled cheeks and he glanced back at the sky. Richie had this urge to do something, anything to reel Eddie back in.

He noticed Eddie’s palm face up between them on the grass. He brought his hand over and laid it on top of Eddie’s. This made him look back with a fear he had not seen in a long time. Richie’s heart sank into his stomach. He went to remove his hand but Eddie clasped it tightly between them.

“I don’t want you to go.” He said with tears beginning to bunch in his eyes. Richie closed his own. If he saw Eddie cry over this, he would surely cry too. Except it was too late, he was crying already.

“Eddie,” he said without opening his eyes. “Will you hug me please?” Richie had never in his life asked someone else to hug him. He hugged and kissed other people all the time, wanting someone to get the idea of how much he craved it himself.

Richie could feel Eddie move closer and shyly put his arm around Richie’s waist. Richie slung his arm around Eddie’s shoulders, clinging to him desperately. They laid there in the grass holding each other like they were the only people in the world. Eddie’s body was shaking from the sobs wracking through him. His face was in the crook of Richie’s neck so he felt the tears piling there on his skin and shirt. His own tears fell silently until he let out a sob and buried his face on the side of Eddie’s.

Their clasped hands entwined tightly to where it almost hurt.

When they started to calm down, Eddie pulled away clumsily and used his shirt to wipe his face. He sat up, bringing his knees to his chest. Richie sat up beside him, slinging his arm around Eddie and clinking the side of their heads together.

“I’ll call every day, you know I will,” Richie said.

“I know. But it will be to catch up not to invite me to hang out.” Eddie said, heartbreakingly.

“No, it will be to tell you I think you are cute. Do you even KNOW ME?!” Richie said dramatically. Eddie let himself laugh at that.

“Asshole.” He said with complete fondness. “Promise that you will call?”

“Anything for you, Eds.”

“Good. Things will be too quiet around here without you.”

“Don’t think you’ll enjoy the silence?”

Eddie frowned as if the mere thought disgusted him to his core, “I never want to experience true silence.”

“Then I’ll make sure you don’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me in the comments or on tumblr  
> [tumblr: richiefuckfacetozier](https://richiefuckfacetozier.tumblr.com)


	12. Two Peas in a Pod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fine,” Eddie huffs out. “Why did they attack you?”
> 
> Richie’s light blue eyes meet Eddie’s, “They were talking about you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My artist tumblr friend hitsuuu asked if I would write something based off a drawing he made, of course I said YES and then it turned into a little one shot. Enjoy!

Eddie sees the person limping in the distance and immediately rises from the bench he was reading on to see if the person needs help. When he realizes exactly who it is, he starts sprinting calling their name. “Richie!! Rich!” His friend stops walking but doesn’t turn around right away. Eddie catches up, he’s out of breath and heart pounding. Something feels terribly wrong. Gently, he places a hand on Richie’s shoulder coaxing him. Richie doesn’t resist, turning slowly and cautiously around.

A noise of outrage and concern bubbles up from the back of Eddie’s throat. Richie’s face has been beaten black and blue. It is not a simple punch like he’s taken many times before but a full on parade of colors paint his eyes and cheeks. The tape on his glasses needs replacing. All of this would be enough to upset Eddie, but Richie smiling like nothing is wrong somehow even worse.

“What happened?” says Eddie shakily. He already knows but the words are automatic.

The smile remains on his face unconcerned, “I would say you should see the other guys, but they look better than the faces their parents gave them.” Richie laughs then it turns quickly into coughing as he grabs his ribs. Eddie brings a hand to his side, lifting Richie’s shirt checking for anything broken. “Got a couple good punches and kicks on them before they successfully suckered me to the ground.”

He drops Richie’s shirt once it’s clear nothing is broken. Eddie takes a firm grip on Richie’s arm and marches him back towards the bench. “Ow!” Richie complains, “Eds, that hurts.” Eddie loosens his grip, still keeping his angry pace. They get to the bench and Eddie sits him down harshly. “Jesus. What has your panties in a bunch?”

“Who did this?” Eddie opens his fanny pack taking out disinfectant wipes, band-aids, and tape. He’s trying very hard not to start yelling.

“Who do you think? You’ve seen me like this before...fuck...you’ve dealt with worse. Why are you so mad?”

“I just fuckin am.” Eddie responds curtly as he starts tending to the cuts on Richie’s face. He places his hand gently over each discolored area with tenderness. Richie flinches at the disinfectant wipes but Eddie holds his chin firmly to clean the dirt and blood.

They are silent for a little while, both waiting for the other to crack first. Of course, Richie cannot stand quiet for too long. He lets out a frustrated breath, “Don’t you want to know why?”

“Why what.” he says stubbornly, placing a band-aid over a particularly nasty cut. “Fuck, did they have a knife?”

“Yes,” Richie moves his face away and Eddie puts his hands down staring at him.

“Fine,” he huffs out. “Why did they attack you?”

Richie’s light blue eyes meet Eddie’s, “They were talking about you.”

At these words, Eddie sucks in a sharp breath and closes his eyes. His fists clench, crushing the band-aid box he’s still holding. “Damn it, Richie.”

“If I’ve said it once I’ll say it again, people don’t get to talk shit about you just because they think you are…”

“Don’t…” Eddie says softly. “Just don’t, Richie.”

“What? They think it about both of us. And I’m gonna tell them off if that means they shut their traps. They can beat me till I no longer look like my father for all I fucking care. Because they don’t just get to call you or me fa-”

Eddie’s eyes open to stare back at Richie.“And if I am?” His voice calm but fierce. There is complete surprise on Richie’s features. “What if I’m...that?” Eddie cannot say the word.

Richie’s mouth is parted, eyes big - except the one that’s swollen - more importantly he isn’t saying anything. Richie rarely keeps his opinions to himself, no response is a bad reaction. Eddie’s stomach turns horribly, the gravity of this sudden confession proving a mistake. Then Richie glances around and slowly, hesitantly takes Eddie’s hand. It’s so incredibly shocking that Eddie almost pulls away. But that’s the last thing he wants to do.

Eddie’s mind is whirling, refusing to properly focus. The warmth emanating from Richie’s hand both physically, mentally, and emotionally confusing him. “Please fucking say something,” Eddie begs.

“I guess I shouldn’t have told them off. Since they were right all along.” Richie gulps, a quick battle passes in his eyes. “About both of us.”

At this, Eddie squeezes Richie’s hand hard letting out a quick sob that is also part a laugh. A true relief passes through his entire being, he’s unprepared for the happiness it brings. His joy is mirrored on Richie’s banged up face. Which reminds him what they need to do next. “Let’s get a bag of frozen peas on that eye.”

“You’ll be the PEA of my eye.” Richie retracts his hand standing.

“Stop,” Eddie says despite giggles as he stands as well. “And lean on me since you clearly have a twisted ankle. Maybe some bruised ribs.”

Richie throws an arm around Eddie’s neck and says directly in his ear, “It’ll be a PEAutiful sight.”

He pushes Richie’s face away, “No!”

“I’ll finally get some PEAS and quiet.”

“Oh my god,” Eddie gives a very serious expression before he breaks into a huge grin. “We are two PEAS in a pod.” They both let out huge laughs as they stumble their way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me some love and I'll give you some love!


	13. Merry Christmas, Eds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secret Santa gift for Monse!!!! Feliz Navidad

Richie loved Christmas time. He cherished picking the perfect tree that would be decorated with random ornaments, not one matching because that would be too boring. He would go shopping for hours to find the perfect gifts for every friend and family member. If there was even a single spot in his house not festive enough, he’d change that immediately. Also, the food during the holidays were his lifeblood. Especially all the homemade cookies and sweets people would bring around each day. 

Living in Maine, he usually got a nice white Christmas too. Which always meant ice skating, making snowmen, or snow angels. It was the best time of year. 

This year, however, took a turn for the worst for a dear friend of his. Eddie Kaspbrak’s mother was keeping her son trapped in their house for the holidays. Richie could tell it was depressing him as their phone calls were getting sadder and more melancholy than ever before. No amount of silly voices or teasing could get his spirits up.

He had no clue how this mess would be fixed, but he had to do something. 

Richie went over after Christmas Eve mass, his parents enjoyed going to midnight mass so it was about 2:00 am. He shifted the heavy bag on his back as he trenched through the snow. The air was biting cold, every part of his body freezing. He glanced up at the target window and began throwing rocks at it. It took a couple tosses until Eddie finally opened the window, sticking his head out.

Richie’s heart started pounding, a fast beat that made his stomach flutter as well. This happened more and more whenever Eddie was around. He swore he had just been freezing and miserable, yet now he was warmer and happier than ever.

“Merry Christmas!” Richie yelled up. 

“Shhh!” Eddie chastised but the smile on his face gave away any real annoyance. “Merry Christmas, what are you doing here, Rich?” 

Richie gestured frantically for Eddie to come down. “Get out here and I’ll tell ya.” 

There was slight hesitation which crossed Eddie’s face. One that held his concern about getting caught sneaking out of the house with his best friend, who was most hated by his strict mother. Then Eddie seemed to resolve himself of the consequences, closed the window and met Richie outside 10 minutes later. He was covered in a big snow jacket, boots, thick gloves and a winter hat knitted by their friend, Beverly. Richie wore the gloves she made him this year, despite them not being the warmest, Bev made them so they were perfect. 

“So where are we going?” Eddie inquired. 

“You’ll seeeeeeee.” Richie said with a huge grin. Eddie smiled back reaching his hand up to brush a piece of hair away from his face. The intimate gesture shocked Richie so bad he blurted out, “You look really cute in that hat!”

Eddie’s lip twitched as he said, “I’m not cute. Now, go on, lead the way.”

They walked toward the park bumping into each other lightly, Richie wanted nothing more than to hold Eddie’s hand or hold him or...kiss him. 

He shook his head, clearing away those thoughts. Thoughts he could not allow himself to think. They arrived at a big clearing, it was dark with the only real light coming from a bright moon. 

“Is this a pond?” Eddie asked, walking toward the edge.

“A small one but yeah!” Richie placed his backpack down and pulled out two pairs of skates. 

Eddie’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “Richie, no.”

“Richie, yes!” He pushed the skates into Eddie’s hands.

“It’s not safe!”

“It will be fine! And fun.” Richie plopped down in the snow and began putting his skates on. Eddie huffed but got to work on his own. Richie finished first, he saw Eddie was struggling with his laces so he helped. Their faces were bent close together and Richie looked up, eyes accidentally lingering on Eddie’s lips. 

Those lips moved but Richie didn’t hear him at first. His eyes moved to meet Eddie’s annoyed ones. “Sorry, what did you say?”

Eddie rolled his eyes, “Are we going to skate or what?”  

“Yeah! Yeah,” Richie stood up and helped Eddie to his feet. They carefully started skating, watching out for weaker parts of the ice. Eddie’s hands did not leave Richie’s, he was out of practice and terrified of falling. 

“Don’t fucking let go of me.” Eddie grumbled, yelping when his foot almost slipped underneath him. 

“Never.” Richie whispered. They continued, both getting into the groove more. Richie spun them around which made Eddie laugh and squeal. The pace picked up in classic Richie fashion, soon they were zipping around and around the lake with laughs.

They spun one too many times and the dizziness threw them off balance. The two screamed as they flew into the snow and crashed underneath a tree. Their screams turned into laughter as they clutched onto each other and hugged, covered in snow. As the laughter died, their positioning became awkward. Richie pulled away, leaving the warmth behind.

Eddie giggled making Richie glance at him. He was looking up at something. Richie’s eyes followed and widened. Above them was unmistakably mistletoe. The green leaves and berries inexplicably there. 

Eddie leaned forward and their lips met. Richie was shocked but responded back with excitement. They pulled each other closer with desperation. Any cold Richie felt dissipated with every second their mouths were connected. He had never been so happy in his whole life. 

Eddie pulled back to say, “Merry Christmas, Richie.”

“Merry Christmas, Eds.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi [tumblr: richiefuckfacetozier](https://richiefuckfacetozier.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
